Sengoku Host Club
by 0 does it matter 0
Summary: Kagome knew her time at Sengoku would not be a normal one. As the school's only scholarship student she expected a few obstacles, but accidentally breaking an eight million yen vase and being forced to work it off for the school's most popular club was not something she had anticipated. Based off Ouran Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or Ouran Host Club

**A New Year**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi stared blankly at the large school before her, suddenly feeling nervous for the first time since she had been accepted to the prestigious school. She watched as a few students strolled into the school, all wearing the same crisp and clean uniforms.

Frowning, she looked down at her own clothes. A dull sweater two sizes too big and a pair of dark slacks adorned her body. Her raven tresses spilled in disarray down her back, and her bangs were too long and mostly covered her eyes. She had overslept that morning and had not had time to brush her hair. But even if she had bothered with her hair there was no mistaking her status or lack thereof.

All in all she was going to definitely stick out there. She hated sticking out.

Sighing, she reluctantly entered Sengoku Private Academy, a school normally reserved for the mega rich and influential as the only scholarship student.

* * *

**AN:** Yea, this is based off of Ouran, though only the beginning will sound like it. I've never actually seen the show or read the manga. I know what happens in the beginning but that's about it. I just liked the idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**School**

* * *

Thankfully no one paid any particular interest in her so far. Nobody's gaze had lingered long on her; as if afraid they would suddenly catch some unknown ailment she carried just by looking at her. Kagome didn't really care though, as long as they kept their distance her high school days would be just fine, albeit a bit lonely but she could live with that. She had a scholarship to maintain after all.

With those thoughts in mind, she entered her homeroom. Class didn't start for another ten minutes and so not many people were there yet. Oddly enough, a small group of girls surrounded a spot in the corner of the room. She couldn't see what or who they were surrounding, and she didn't care enough to find out. The teacher gave her a curt nod before pointing out her assigned seat for the school year. The spot besides her was already filled by some guy who was using his desk as a pillow.

He was snoring, loudly.

The teacher never once bothered to wake him either, even once class had started. The sleeping boy was even skipped over once introductions were given.

Rolling her eyes, she stood up and introduced herself to the class, and her hopes for high school (which was just to get through school as smoothly as possible and make her sister proud), not that they really cared what she had to say. It seemed like the teacher was the only one to pay attention to her when she spoke.

They all did however (well mainly the girls), pay attention when some red headed boy spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hosts**

* * *

The rest of the school day went by rather quickly. She ended up having the same sleeping guy in all of her classes, and he slept through each one. She never saw him awake once, and she was not even sure how he managed to beat her to each class.

She shrugged it off though. In the end it did not matter, and she concentrated on finding a quiet spot to finish her homework. She wouldn't have time once she got home. There always seemed to be a never-ending list of chores for her at the shrine.

She walked into the nearest room, figuring it seemed like a quiet enough place.

The lights were off and there was a strange stillness to the room, but before she could find the switch the lights suddenly turned on. She jumped back in surprise when she found someone standing right in front of her.

It was a guy about a year older than her. He had short black hair tied into a small ponytail, violet eyes, and a wide grin showing sparkling white teeth.

"Welcome to the…," he started to speak when he finally got a good look at her. He seemed to deflate a bit. "Oh it's just some guy."

She arched an eyebrow at that, but before she could correct him someone else started to speak.

"Have we ever had a guy before, well besides Jakotsu and he doesn't really count," a red head asked, and Kagome recognized him from a few of her classes. He was the popular boy that many of the girls seemed to like. She wondered what his name was.

One of boys, who had been lounging lazily on the couch jumped and clumsily fell to the ground. "Ja-Jakoutsu, where!"

He looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

Everyone else in the room started to snicker at his stricken look. A black haired boy who had been sitting the closest to him spoke, "Relax puppy. It's Monday and you know he only comes on Fridays."

Kagome wondered what exactly he meant by that, but the boy in front of her started to speak, garnering her attention.

"Forgive me. I've forgotten to introduce myself." The violet eyed boy spoke, his charming grin back on his face. "My name is Miroku Tsujitani, and welcome to the Host Club. Now what type are you interested in?"

Kagome brows scrunched in confusion at the words host club.

'Was that even legal in a school', she thought to herself.

He grabbed her arm and before Kagome could stop him. Miroku began to drag her across the room, towards the other members of the group. "So do you like the rough type or the wild?"

He pointed out the boy who had fallen and the guy who had mocked him. She didn't get much of a good look at them before Miroku had moved on to the next host.

"Or what about the bad boy type or the sly type." He indicated to another set of guys sitting not too far from where the "rough" and "wild" ones were.

Kagome recognized both boys as first years like herself, both in her class. The "bad boy" was the very guy who had slept through the entire school day.

"Or are you into the cold type," Miroku pointed out another guy she had not even noticed. He was definitely an upperclassman. He regarded her with a bored yet intense look that made her blush, mostly out of embarrassment.

"Miroku," the upperclassman's voice sent chills down her spine. "I doubt the commoner could afford any one of us. _He_ doesn't even own the uniform."

"Aah, so you're the impressive scholarship student, Kagome Higurashi," Miroku spoke, considering her in a new light. "I must admit though, when I heard of your arrival I was expecting a female."

"Actually," Kagome tried to correct him, but was again interrupted by the red head.

"That's so cool. There hasn't been a scholarship kid in years right Fluffy-sama?"

Kagome swore she heard the older boy growl.

"Are all poor guys as girly looking as you," the "wild" one asked suddenly invading her personal space.

"Keh, what kind of guy are you anyways," the "rough" one demanded, pushing the "wild" one out of his way. The other guy didn't take being pushed lightly. A shoving war started between the two.

Kagome stepped back, so she wouldn't get caught in the middle of the two's fight. Everyone else didn't really seem to care, and she figured it was best she just step out of the way and out of the room.

She ended up bumping something behind her, and a loud crash caught everyone's attention.


	4. Chapter 4

**Debt**

* * *

Kagome hung her head, both out of despair and exhaustion as she thought about what had happened after she had knocked over that stupid vase (thanks to those idiots InuYasha and Koga).

_Flashback_

"_I'm so sorry. I promise I'll pay you back," Kagome rambled, on the verge of tears. Like everything in the school, that vase must have cost a lot._

"_What a shame, that vase was worth eight million yen," Miroku calmly spoke as if he hadn't heard her. He glanced from the broken porcelain to Kagome's horrified face. _

"_I promise I…wait. Eight million yen! For that ugly thing," Kagome yelled, flabbergasted at the extreme price. She slowly felt all the energy slowly drain out of her body._

"_Yes and since you obviously cannot afford to pay us back," the towering upperclassmen spoke, looking pointedly at her clothes, causing Kagome to flush in embarrassment. She really hadn't meant to dress so sloppily, but she couldn't afford the uniform. And those were the only clean clothes she had, well besides her priestess clothes and no way was she wearing that to school._

"_Starting today, you will work off your debt to the club," he declared, staring down at her as if daring her to argue._

_Kagome meekly nodded her head. Maybe she should have just gone to a public school._

_He smirked wickedly at her, and Kagome felt her stomach clench. This was going to be a long year._

"_Good, Miroku why don't you show the commoner around and explain _his_ future duties. After all, it will take the rest of his high school days before the debt is paid," he added, hammering the final nail in the coffin with his words._

* * *

Before the club was officially "open for business" Miroku had given her a thorough tour of the room and the ins and outs of the club. She was given a list of rules and procedures about what to expect from them and what was to be expected of her.

She was then introduced to everyone. The imposing upperclassmen's name was Sesshomaru Ohtsuka, and the "brash" one was his younger half-brother, InuYasha, apparently their family owned like half of Japan and whatnot. Shippo Watanabe was the popular (now she knew why) red headed boy from her class, and probably the friendliest member there. He helped Miroku in showing her around.

Koga Matsuno was the "wild" type, and the one to accuse her of being a girly boy. She had tried correcting them, only to be interrupted every time and she had just given up. The last member of the host club, the "bad boy" from her class was Bankotsu Kusao. She didn't really get much of a chance to talk to him, not that she really wanted to. The club had started before she got a chance to really talk to anyone.

* * *

_Kagome glanced around the room, a faint feeling of disgust rose up in her. She couldn't believe that so many girls were wasting their money to spend time with any of those guys (none seemed particularly interesting to her). Were they really so desperate?_

_How sad._

_Sighing, she set the tea set down and went to check up on her latest batch. The tea she had originally chosen was too simple for the customer's taste, and they had demanded she make another kettle of some fancy milk tea from some exotic land._

_A large shadow suddenly fell over her. She looked up to see Sesshomaru's tall stature looming over her. He gave her his usual bored look and spoke, "Once you are done serving the tea, you may leave."_

"_Uh, thanks Sesshomaru-sempai," she replied. There was a strange glint in his eye, and she wondered what went through his mind._

_The upperclassmen nodded his head, smirked at her, and walked away but not before grabbing a cup of the tea she had originally made._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sister**

* * *

Kagome could have cried. For the next three years, two hours after class, her life would be spent in that cursed club room. The hosts sans Sesshomaru had not made much of an impression on her, and she was not sure of the impression the cold upperclassmen had made. She had the distinct feeling that he knew the truth about her, but she wasn't sure why he wouldn't say anything about it. She had tried a few times to correct them, but never got the opportunity to say so.

One thing was certain though; her sister was so going to kill her.

Sighing she took her time trudging up the shrine steps, prolonging her last few precious moments of life. Reaching the last step, she reluctantly lifted her head only to come face to face with the last person on Earth she currently wanted to see.

"H-hey onee-san."

Kikyo continued to glare at her. "Don't hey me. You're over an hour late Kagome. You could have at least called," she scolded.

Kagome winced at her sister's harsh tones. "I know. I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to stay at school so long, honestly."

"Why were you late," Kikyo demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"I uhh...," she didn't want to lie to her (not that she ever could, her older sister could always tell when she was lying) and neither did she want to tell her about the incident with the stupid vase.

"I joined a club," she meekly answered, praying to any kami that would listen that her sister would buy it.

Kagome was thoroughly surprised when her sister suddenly hugged her. "I'm so proud of you Kagome-chan. I was afraid you would have trouble there."

Kagome felt the guilt rise up in her gut. Kikyo rarely complemented her, and it wasn't often she would see her sister smile like the way she currently was. She had to bite her tongue to keep from spilling the truth.


End file.
